If I Had You
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Adam loves Drake. That is, until he meets Allison...Little does he know, he's not the only one rethinking his sexuality...Drallison, Adison, possible Dris and/or Kradam...NOTE-I used to be strangerthanfictionclub
1. What Comes Next?

Okay, so this fic is dedicated to EO4EVER, who wanted me to write this:) And yes, it's Drallison…As weird as the pairing is, this, hopefully, won't be THAT bad…

* * *

Adam's POV

Right now, life was just so-so. On one side, I had to deal with life, being a walking gay stereotype, and everything else, like trying to live my dreams. On the other side, I had the fact that I was happy, somewhat happy, giving my dreams a chance, a great family, and a man I wanted to spend my life with.

I loved Drake. He loved me, and for the first time, I was in a relationship that was about love, not just sex.

Little did I know, everything was about to change.

Drake's POV

With all of my heart, I loved Adam. He was amazing, funny, nice, and everything else anyone could want from a man. I knew he felt the same way from everything he did. He was always there for me. When I needed somewhere to go, he opened up his home, and even his bed…or was that last part my fault…oops:)

My only worry was he was going to be away for awhile. He had been given a golden ticket to go to Hollywood for American Idol, and although there were always amazing singers, I knew Adam could do it. The guy could sing, and he deserved it, especially after dealing with me:)

Adam's POV

It was my last night with Drake. Well, sort of…I was moving into a hotel with the rest of the Idol contestants, even though I could see my house from the hotel…well, not EXACTLY, but…

I was going to miss Drake so much. It was hard to kiss him goodbye when I left, and not because we were in the middle of a hotel with many people around. Instead, he went up to my room. Of course, Drake had to get a little…dirty…at the exact moment the door burst open.

"H-hello? A-are you my roommate?"


	2. Elevator Obsession

Yayzzz! I'm enjoyin' dis story:) Huge thanks once again to EO4EVER:) And I'm thinking about turning this into a whole saga…I thought of some ideas the other day…

* * *

Alli's POV

Okay…I did NOT need to see that. And why were there two guys in my room anyway? I mean, I was supposed to have one roommate. A girl. Well, at least I knew these guys were gays…or drunks…I was hoping for option one…

Suddenly, their heads snapped, looking right at me. I freaked out, turning around and running out. I stood outside of the room for a moment, listening to the whispers coming out of the room. All I could pick up were "_roommate_" "_can't_" "_she's a girl_" and "_thanks…obvious…Drake_". Based on what I could hear, they were either planning on kidnapping me or confuses as to whether or not I was their roommate. Not taking my chances on option one, I left, going to the elevators so I could go back to the lobby to think about my situation.

Adam's POV

That had to be the most awkward thing I have EVER gotten myself into…

Drake looked at me. I knew we had to clear up this whole rooming mess. The two of us got up and walked out of the room. We saw the girl going into an elevator. As I walked up to her, I realized how nice she looked. Her red hair made her stand out and looked beautiful. I had no clue what I was saying at all. I couldn't like her. She couldn't have been any older than 17 or 18. And was a she.

Drake's POV

Adam has been acting strange ever since we got into the elevator with that girl. It's not like he could LIKE her…She had to have been, like, 16, AND she was, well, a girl…

Adam loved ME. A guy. I knew he did. Then why did I feel jealous? When you love someone, you should feel secure. Why did I feel like I had competition? That girl had given us a weird look when we walked in. It was almost as if she was scared of us.

And then it stopped.

"What th-" Adam stopped, just like the elevator.

"Great. I'll NEVER figure this out..." she yelled.

"Are-are you okay?" Adam asked, concerned. God, why'd the guy have to been so damn NICE…I couldn't tell whether he actually CARED about this complete stranger or was just being nice.

"Well not exactly…They must have made a mistake with the room…I can't be with you and…you already have a roommate and-" Finally Adam cut off her stupid babbling…

"Drake's not my roommate. He's my boyfriend. I'm Adam." I didn't know whether to feel relieved or annoyed. Relieved because Adam called me his boyfriend, and annoyed because Adam was pretty much running around screaming "we're gay!" to the world. It wasn't that I wasn't proud, I was, but Adam didn't have to run around screaming it to random strangers…

"A-allison…I'm here for American Idol and-" her voice didn't sound so annoying when it was only saying one word…

"Adam's here for Idol too… " I said. I gave Allison a _stand back the hot guy's mine_ look.

She seemed to get it. "Yeah…so do you know when we have to sing for the judges again?"

"I'm not sure…I think they'll tell us at that meeting thing…that is if we get out of here in time…" Adam sighed. Allison got out her cell phone.

"I think I got a signal!" she yelled. "Who should I call?"

"I don't know…the hotel…911…SOMEONE!" Adam yelled, excited.

"Okay!" Allison panted. "Yeah…Mom?"

"Ugh…" I sighed. At this rate, we'd never get out. At least not with this teenager making the calls…I got out my cellphone…

Allison's POV

So I kinda screwed that one up…I was just kind of…infatuated, if you want me to sound mature…Yes, thought they were BOTH pretty hot…even if they were gay…What is it with me and wanting what I know I couldn't have? Would I feel the same way if they were straight? All of these thoughts left when the talking in the room stopped and Ryan Seacrest walked to the mic…

* * *

Ya…if anyone has any ideas, PM me…blahzzz…


End file.
